


Therapy

by Linesixtynine



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, Queen (Band), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, alternative universe, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linesixtynine/pseuds/Linesixtynine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert is a singer, songwriter, actor, host, activist and American entrepreneur; he is famous, rich, single and a very busy man almost 24 hours per day. </p><p>Sauli Koskinen is a Finnish psychologist, very competent and friendly, forced to move from his home country by some troubles in his life. </p><p>The singer lives a rough time in his life right now, he feels like he has everything, but no one to share all that. The psychologist feels like a new kid in town and needs to rebuild his life. </p><p>Their patches cross when Adam receives a recommendation of doing therapy, so he can relief the stress and pressure in his life. However, Sauli becomes more that a therapist to the famous singer, he became his friend, someone to trust and show the normal person that Adam still is, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> So...My first fanfiction here, actually I posted it a few days ago in portuguese, this is basically the translation. English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you all like it, comment and kudos pls. 
> 
> ;)

The popular knowledge affirms what scientific researchers discovered a while ago: everyone needs some kind of psychological attendance during our lives. He benefits of therapy go since the self-knowledge to the self-control in the many situations that we go through in our lives. 

But, not everyone agree with that, the singer, actor, songwriter and American idol Adam Lambert is one of the few that disagree, and the recommendation that came from his agent suggesting him to search for a professional, almost made him offended. But the truth is that Adam was going through a hard time, besides his career is going very well, others aspects of his life were falling apart right before his eyes, the stress, psychological pressure, loneliness and excess of work were driving him crazy. In addition, the abuse of his ways of “escape” such as alcohol and marijuana were starting to worry the closest ones. 

So, even without any will, Adam saw himself driving to the clinic suggested by his agent, for his lucky, the psychologist is very well recommended, and works in a clinic located in one of the most far away neighborhoods of West Hollywood, all to guarantee the privacy for their patients, usually celebrities and well known people of the state. 

Because of his indifference, and lack of time, Adam didn’t worry to look for some references of the professional that he was about to meet, just gave enough attention to the address and date of the appointment on the email that he received from his agent. Now he was walking into a clinic that looked more like a fancy Hollywood house, one those that lavish respect and beauty. 

The singer introduced himself in the reception, at the entrance hall of the house, and while the receptionist guided him inside pretending not to know who he is, he took a moment to analyze the decoration, which was pretty simple, but pleasant and elegant; the main colors were brown on the furniture and beige on the walls. Moreover, a lot of natural light came from the giant windows. The mezzanine, reached by the stairs on the corner of the waiting room, were where the two rooms used for the sessions were. Besides the Idol, only a woman was there, waiting for her appointment, the singer thanked mentally, so he would not have to wait for so long. 

Entertained with his IPhone the singer only realized that his name have been called on the third repeat of it, startling and ignoring the strange look on the woman’s face, he put the cellphone on his pocket and walked to the stairs. When Adam looked up he almost stumbled on the third step, the man gazing at him with a friendly smile was a little bit smaller than Adam, with blonde hair cut in a modern way, shaved on the sides of his head, a fit and muscular body hidden by a shirt and black formal pants. Although, what really got the singer attention were his eyes, blue, like yours, but darker, deeper and involving. 

The man seemed very receptive and young, what made Adam doubt that he was the therapist, not intending to be rude, but he barely answered his greeting when he reached the second floor. 

\- Good morning. – He said politely. 

Adam just nodded with his head and followed the boy inside one of the rooms. 

Once they got into the room, the first thing that the singer notice was the decoration, totally different of the rest of the clinic: the shades of beige and brown were replaced by white and grey, the furniture were only a table, a bookshelf filled of books and CDs, and on the opposite wall a huge L shaped grey couch.

\- Please, make yourself comfortable. – The man said, sitting down on the couch and inviting Adam to do the same. After he sat down, watching the view of the enormous window in front of him, the man continued – Well, my name is Sauli Koskinen, graduated by the Finland University in psychology almost eight years ago and…

\- What? Are you the therapist? – One of the most notable characteristics of Adam Lambert is his honesty, and sometimes he just can’t keep his mouth shut. This were one of those situations, with an arched eyebrow and a surprised look on his face he questioned the man in front of him. 

\- Yes I am, I know I look too young, but the appearances deceive and I’m almost your age, Adam. – Sauli didn’t care for the singer’s incredulity, he was used to people doubting his capacity, after all the psychology field is dominated by women nowadays. 

\- I’m sorry if I sounded rude, it’s just that I wasn’t expecting for…This. – Adam said. 

\- What were you expecting, then? 

\- I don’t know…An old man, maybe. – Adam said almost whispering, but the psychologist heard and didn’t held his laugh. 

\- Fortunately I’m not an old guy, actually, it’s better when the therapist and the patient are on a close age group. Then the life experiences and perception of life are similar. 

\- I see… - Embarrassed with the intelligence of the man, and with his own attitude, Adam rubbed his temple with the tip of his fingers while staring his own feet. 

\- Anyway, on the phone your agent told me that he is worried about you, said that you have been going through so much stress, and that you need someone to talk. Right? – Sauli read the information from a notebook on his lap, apparently where he keeps the information about his patients. 

\- Yeah, that is it. – Adam moved his eyes back to Sauli and their eyes met on the way. Blue against blue, and this time Sauli looked down, back to his notebook. 

\- I comprehend, but tell me, what is stressing you out so much? – Dropping the notebook on his side on the couch the young therapist looked Adam in the eyes while the singer thought about what to say. 

\- I don’t know, all the work, media, fans, family, you know. It’s too much to handle sometimes. – Adam saw Sauli nodding and started to feel a little more relaxed with the whole therapy thing. 

\- Yeah, I can imagine how draining that may be. But, deep inside you’re used to it, aren’t you? I mean, that is what you wanted and you were ready for this. – Sauli grabbed back the notebook, opening it on the pages dedicated to Adam. 

\- Yes, it’s part of my life, and I loved it. 

\- Therefore, you were ready for it; the stress and pressure associated with your type of career are part of the package. – Sauli questioned the singer, trying to go deeper with the conversation. 

\- Yes, I was. I always wanted this package; I just admit that sometimes it makes me tired. – Adam started to feel defensive and reflected it on his voice tone. 

\- Adam…- The therapist put the notebook down again and reached for the singer’s eyes with his gaze. – This is not an interview, you don’t have to please me with your answers, you just have to be honest and tell me what you feel. You always knew what your life could become when you chose this path…Then, tell me what have changed to all this that you ever wanted suddenly make you feel bad. 

\- Maybe I changed; maybe I didn’t realized what my life would become. - The two men stared each other, almost intimidating. – You don’t know me so well, so don’t go thinking that I was ready for all this, you have no idea of the size of it, and could never imagine. 

\- Now, you’re being honest. - Not affected by the sudden change on the singer’s tone Sauli said and chuckled. Adam raised an eyebrow in reaction; the psychologist was playing with him. 

\- Ok, you got me, I came here with my interview answers in my head. Because I’m not comfortable with the idea of talking about my life with a complete stranger. – Sauli chuckled again but Adam wasn’t getting any joke. 

\- I know, nobody is, and before you doubt my capacity…- Sauli smiled and Adam felt the hotness on his cheeks. – I was going to talk about me a little. So, Sauli Koskinen, 30 years old, graduated in Finland almost 8 years ago and I just moved to the US, I think I’m working here for about a year now. 

\- Wow, Finland, far as fuck isn’t it? – Adam said, spontaneous as always. – And how you ended here, in this fancy clinic? 

\- Well, coming from so far away had its advantages; I know nothing about the local gossip and celebrities, so I will not talk too much about anyone. – Adam nodded, finding the explanation very convincing. 

\- Cool, I hope you are enjoying our America. 

\- Oh yea, I’m loving it. – They shared a look before sharing a smile. – Your turn. 

\- Well, I think you already know all you need about me...- The singer said, noticing the notebook long forgotten on Sauli’s lap. 

\- I wanna hear it from you now. – Sauli said almost on a whisper.

\- Ok, Adam, 33 years old, singer and whatever else I have to do, born and raised on this country. – They laughed together before Sauli check his notebook again. 

\- Great, let’s start over ok? Let’s talk about your routine first. 

Adam nodded and observed the man in front of him while they talked about Adam’s life, what he does on his spare time, where he likes to go, his hobbies, his work and other light subjects. The objective of this is to help the psychologist understand better the patient, and enable him to give the best treatment, according with the patient lifestyle and personality. 

The fifty minutes of session passed as five, when Sauli got up, reminding Adam what he wanted for next week: a few subjects that the singer doesn’t talk with anyone. They said goodbye at the door with a handshake and a smile. 

As soon as Adam left the room, Sauli fell down back on the couch with a sigh.

“Oh my God, this man is a hurricane.” 

 

Therapy sessions usually happen once a week, always in the same day and time, and today Adam prepared himself better before the session, he even saved a reminder on his phone and took some notes of things that happened that week. And singing along in his car he made his way to the clinic, happier than never. 

By now, with more than half hour of session Adam was trying to hold back his tears by staring the ceiling, his breath heavy and teary eyes while Sauli finished his notes. It all started well, they talked about Adam’s week, how he was enjoying some days at home after intense promoting of his new album around the world, about his plans for the future etc. Until Sauli decided to discuss one of the subjects that Adam doesn’t talk about with anyone that he taught about before, and the chosen one was: his school days. 

After telling how he find out that he is gay, and how his life changed after that, Adam told him about everything that he went through in school, family and other relationships in his life so far, and then, well here we are, Sauli giving the singer a few tissues. 

\- Are you ok? – The psychologist asked after a couple minutes. 

Adam nodded. His sexuality is not a burden in his life, his family handled it very well, and he always had a lot of friends, but, when you talk about this things, going deep and intimate how Sauli made him go, man, that can put you down. 

\- I thought it would be easier – Lambert said giggling. 

\- I admit it, I kind of went too far, you didn’t had to remember all that bad stuff, it’s just that I need you to trust me ok, all the subjects that we are going to talk about must be like this, it’s the only way you can understand yourself better. And believe me, you are well resolved about this. – The psychologist laughed. 

\- Years of training. – Adam said it back laughing as well. 

\- Any last questions before we end today? 

\- What about next week? 

\- We can do just the same thing again, talk about your week a little and then…Heavy stuff. – He chuckled while Adam rubbed this temple, the way he always does when nervous or intimidated. 

\- Don’t be nervous, it’s gonna be fun. – Sauli said, noticing the singer’s gesture. 

\- I’m not nervous, I’m cool. – He lied. 

\- I know you are not. – Sauli could not hold his smile while putting the singer’s hand away of the point that he still rubbing. – This little kink won’t let you lie. – Sauli looked Adam in the eyes before looking to the clock. – Well, that is it for today. It was good to see you, I was afraid you would not come back, Adam. 

For the first time Sauli’s accent became evident in the way he said Adam’s name, and the singer smiled, pleased with the sound of his own name coming from the Finnish mouth. 

\- Why? 

\- I don’t know, you didn’t seemed comfortable, so I thought I had scared you with my ugliness. 

\- What? Oh my God! Never! – Adam answered quickly. How a man like that could even think that he is ugly? – Don’t even think something like that. 

Sauli smiled with his patient, of course, he knew he isn’t ugly, after all, hours in the gym had to work for something. Anyway, insecurity is something that the psychologist doesn’t worry about. 

\- Ok then, I kept you here with my beauty. 

\- You have a lot of self-esteem, doesn’t you? – Adam joked and they laughed together. 

\- You too, and with a reason. – Sauli said and their eyes locked together longer than usual. – Right, I would love to spend the whole day talking about our beauties here, but I have other minds to work. 

\- Ok, now I’m afraid of you. – Adam responded, getting up and walking to the door. 

\- You really should be. Do I see you next week? 

\- Sure. 

\- May I have a hug today? 

Adam didn’t answered, just pulled the smaller body towards him, hugging him and using the opportunity to feel Sauli’s muscles, it seems like his agent found a therapist that makes the exactly type of Adam: younger, smaller than him, yet muscular, with a pretty face and extremely intelligent. Why? He asked himself. 

Once inside his car, Adam wore his sunglasses and took a deep breath before staring at his own crotch: 

“Damn, it was just a hug and you are already trying to show yourself?” 

 

Like the good party boy that Adam is, he could not miss the chance of enjoying some good parties while he is in LA. And that’s exactly what he did this week, unfortunately his therapy is on Mondays, and considering the weekend that Adam had, he is surprised that he was able to get up and get dressed decently to not miss today’s appointment. 

In the moment that Adam stepped inside the room Sauli realized how tired he was, it was explicit in his face:

\- Wow, are you ok? – The psychologist asked worried, while holding the door opened for his patient.

\- Yes. – Adam yawned. – Just tired. 

\- I can see that. – They sat in the usual positions on the couch. 

\- In addition, a little hangover. – Adam admitted giggling. 

\- Yeah, I see. You told me you had a couple parties to go, had fun? 

\- Oh yea. A lot. – Adam shook his head to put away all the memories: flashing lights, loud music, people talking, photos, drinks, cigarettes and too many pretty boys craving for his attention. 

\- Do you want to share something about that? – Sauli asked, noticing how distracted Adam was. 

\- Nope. Nothing appropriate, believe me. – He answered risking a chuckle, but Sauli still with a serious face watching him. 

\- Look, there is something that we need to talk about. – The blonde one leaned down and supported his elbows on his knees. – Adam, besides your career, family and all the other things, there is something else worrying your agent. – Sauli searched for Adam’s eyes, keeping a straight face. – Darling, you are abusing on drugs. Aren’t you?

Adam’s smile dissolved and he could not keep Sauli’s gaze for much longer, looking everywhere else but his therapist, the singer answered vague:

\- Maybe…

\- I think there’s nothing more that I need to say. – Sauli tried to catch Adam’s blue eyes, but he kept avoiding the Finnish look. – This is all worry ok, a lot of people love you and care about you, so, please slow it down, you don’t need these things to…

\- Feel better. – Adam completed. 

\- Yep. – Koskinen continued, relaxing on the couch again and crossing his legs. – Let’s change the subject, I trust you. 

They talked about Adam’s career today, since the beginning in theaters to the giant festivals and concerts, and of course, the project with Queen. It was a pleasant conversation, fun and distracting, Sauli made a few notes about how passionate Adam is when talking about his profession, making clear that this is the favorite part of his life. 

After this, they talked about alternative careers that Adam could have had, and of course his patient couldn’t think about anything else to do with his life besides singing, Sauli noted that too. 

However, Adam was visibly tired, so Sauli took the last minutes to tranquilize him. 

\- So, Adam, after these first sessions I can already tell you that you are really better than I expected. Most times, people with a lifestyle like yours have so many troubles in their heads, but you are clearly fine. I think that next week we can go to the real stuff, you know. Your personal life, relationships, get more intimate. 

\- All right. But, since we are going to get more intimate, I think you should talk more about you. 

\- Fine, what do you want to know?

\- I don’t know. – Adam shrugged. – What would you be if you were not a psychologist? 

\- Hm, I think I would be a personal trainer. 

\- Really? You are into these things?

\- Yes, I like it, I go to the gym almost every day, and I have a healthy diet, everything.

\- Shit, I wish I had this willpower. – They both laughed.

\- It’s not that hard after you get used to it. I can give you a few tips if you want. 

\- Please do it. I’m total drama queen with my personal trainer. – Sauli laughed even louder. 

The goodbye hug lasted even more than last week. After his patient left, Dr. Koskinen let himself lay down on the couch and some thoughts came to his mind, including the idea of him helping Adam in the gym, making him stretch, making his muscles pull and react and with the effort, the sweat on the singer’s body, the sounds that he would make…

Sauli had to take a deep breath a few times e bit his own lip to put the thoughts away. 

 

Normally, after a few meetings Sauli already has enough information to make personalized sessions to his patients, with Adam Lambert wasn’t different, the therapist stayed awake until late night that Sunday, organizing everything that he knew about the singer, and thinking on what else he would like to know. 

Even knowing that it was wrong, and almost anti ethical, Sauli didn’t resist and typed Adam’s name on Google. Just to be sure of one thing: Adam still not being very open with him, almost everything that they had talked about so far was easy found on interviews and gossip websites. The psychologist sighed, finishing the notes on the most honest conversation they have had so far, the one about sexuality, frustrated Sauli closed his notebook and laid on his bed, thinking about the most reserved, but most fascinating patient the he ever had, and in what he could do to make the singer trust him completely. Sauli fell asleep with the blue eyes and freckled skin in his mind.

 

Adam was late, the meeting in his record label took more time that he expected, and thanks to the reminder on his phone, and the power of the engine of his car, he arrived in time to his appointment with Sauli. He parked without worrying if the car was right in the parking spot. 

He jumped the steps two by two and stepped inside the room like a hurricane, only to find Sauli distracted with his phone. 

\- I’m sorry about the late, Sauli. 

\- No problem. – His psychologist raided his head and gazed Adam in the eyes before tossing the phone on the couch. – How are you? 

\- I’m fine, and you? 

\- I’m good. 

Adam sat down without waiting an invitation and waited Sauli start. The therapist remained quiet for a couple minutes before, in a calm tone, begin: 

-Adam. – The singer melted inside with the Finnish accent. – Do you trust me?  
\- Sure. 

-Are you okay with what we are doing here? Do you feel like it is helping you?

\- I think so. – He stuttered. – I mean, Sauli, you know that I wasn’t very excited to do this, and that I had like zero faith that it would work, but, seriously, you are amazing. I don’t feel like doing therapy, I feel like chatting with a friend. 

Sauli smiled, thankful for the gentle words. 

\- Today you are going to prove that. Let’s talk about intimate things. But before, is there something you want to share about last week? 

\- Nop, just business meetings, including earlier today , so I’m done with all that paperwork. – Adam said succinct, he didn’t want to admit, but he was anxious to know what the psychologist wanted to explore today. 

\- Okay, then…During these weeks I realized that you get more comfortable when I talk about myself too, right? – Adam nodded. – So, as soon I want to know about your past relationships today, I think it’s fair for you to know that I’m gay, Adam. 

Nothing could ever prepare the singer for that, it’s true that Adam doesn’t have a good gaydar, so, he has been struggling to know the sexuality of his psychologist, especially because Sauli didn’t give any signals. Beyond being vain with his body and hair, have a good decoration taste and Madonna, Cher and Lady Gaga CDs on his bookshelf. If blindness could kill, Adam Lambert would be dead, it was right on his face all the time and he didn’t notice. The first thing he asked himself was if this is a coincidence, or if it is karma playing with him, again. 

\- So… - Sauli still waiting for a reaction from the older one, but Adam was lost on his thoughts. 

\- That’s great! – He finally said and smiled, what made Sauli melt inside, that happy smile was a blessing to his sight. 

\- I hope that make you more comfortable. 

And it did, Lambert was able to talk about experiences that he didn’t talked about in a long time, he told him about his first relationships and crushes, explained how love disappointed him before his mid- twenties and that since then he has been afraid of falling in love, or letting himself get too attached. 

\- So what your relationships consist now? 

\- Basically…My hand. – He raised his right hand and they both laughed. 

\- Oh come on…I don’t believe. – Sauli said laughing. 

\- It’s true. I spend months without hooking up with someone sometimes.

Sauli chocked, and the only thing that came out of his mouth was: 

\- How the hell? You are fucking Adam Lambert, famous, rich and…Gorgeous. – Adam felt a hotness on his cheeks. – I thought there was lines of boys and girls on your feet. 

The singer laughed loud before saying: 

\- Well, the girls I pass, but the boys…It’s not that often, I mean, there’s always handsome guys while you are on tour, and traveling around the world, but, let’s say that I have a weird taste and sometimes. It just cannot happen. 

\- Explain to me, what do you mean your taste?

\- Oh, well, I rather some younger guys, more naïve…And I got in trouble for that already.

Now Sauli was curious, what he meant? And almost like he had read Sauli’s thoughts Adam continued: 

\- Once I took a boy to my hotel room, and well… He was underage, the receptionist saw it and I think he knew the boy, then he called the police and they called the boy’s parents. – Sauli’s eyes widened. – I didn’t know he was so young. – Adam defend himself. – He had 15, but looked like at least 19 years old. Anyway, they got into the room and we were on the bed, thanks God, doing nothing more than kissing. Also, I was sober. 

\- What happened next? 

\- They took the boy home, and I had to pay them to keep their mouths shut. Necessary bribery since that could have ruined my entire life and career, I think it happened three years ago, because of that I’m over with little adventures around the world too. – Sauli noticed the singer was almost crying, guilt explicit in his blue orbs. Touched by the story Sauli hugged him and let Adam cry quietly on his shoulder, while he played with the dark hair. 

\- I’ve done such horrible things, Sauli. So many…Urgh. 

\- There’s nothing wrong with discovering yourself and having fun, Adam. 

They whisper to each other. 

\- But, I’m tired of this, I want stability, doesn’t worth nothing have a good career if my heart is a mess, if no one can complete my life. It’s something missing in here. – He pointed to his own heart. 

\- You will meet someone special, darling, don’t worry, also don’t waste opportunities, don’t let people just pass through your life, take chances, take risks, just because once or twice it went all wrong, that doesn’t mean that it will happen again. You are a better person now, and you deserve better. 

That was enough to make Adam raise his head and smile lightly again. 

\- You are right. 

\- I’m just trying to help you. Don’t take it as a advice, just as another perspective. 

\- Your turn now. – Adam let go of the hug and watched Sauli let down his head and gaze his feet. 

\- Damn, there’s nothing much to say, anyway, I can’t talk too much about my personal life in here. It’s against the ethical code you know? 

\- Yes, perfectly. That’s why I‘ve been thinking and I decided that we should hang out. 

\- What? – The Finnish took a while to understand what the man at his side was saying. 

\- Hang out, have a couple drinks, now that I know that you go to the same places that I do, it would be great if we…

\- Calm down American Idol, what make you think that I go to the same places as you? – Sauli interrupted chuckling. 

\- Shit…- For Adam it was obvious. – Because you are gay. – He answered giggling. 

\- Adam, I almost don’t hang out, I live by myself here for almost one year, I don’t know many people yet and… 

\- I can only see more reasons here. – The singer was the one interrupting now. – Let’s go out? I can take you to some bars and clubs I invite some friends...

Adam notice the hesitation in the way Sauli shook his head denying, as if it was the worst idea of the century. 

\- You have a boyfriend. Is it? Is there someone waiting for you in Finland? 

\- No, no, I’m single. 

\- That is it. Friday, I’ll text you the address of one of my favorite bars and we can meet there. 

Sauli was tempted to say yes, he needed some fun, and who better to give it to him than the American idol? However, he knew the risks of this kind of personal involvement with patients. 

\- Look, Adam, it’s not very recommended that we mix our lives like this.

\- Okay, just you and me then, without friends that could ask too much, or talk too much. – Adam ran his fingers over his hair and blinked one eye at Sauli. 

\- Ok, just this time 

Adam smiled triumphant, although he finds his psychologist very attractive, he was not trying to hit on him, he just wanted Sauli to enjoy the city, once that the Finnish seemed very lost in town yet, and of course, a little chat while a little drunk could be useful to know more about his life. There is so much that the singer wants to know, but he knew Sauli wouldn’t tell him, the ethical code of psychology is very clear about the relationship between patient and therapist, and the Finnish doctor followed it like a Bible, except, of course, when he accept invitations to bars from his patients. 

 

That Friday came fast for both men. Sauli left the clinic earlier than usual to get dressed, but, at the time he went out his house he felt like all the hours in front of the mirror were not enough, he was wearing black jeans, white shirt, a vest and a pair of boots from a famous brand, finishing it with half galloon of his favorite cologne. Still not feeling elegant enough, tough.

But that sensation faded when he arrives at the place by taxi, it seems like the party stars early here, he toughed. The place was crowded of people dancing, drinking and laughing loudly, an ambient familiar to Sauli, and the Finnish didn’t waited long to feel comfortable, and his pair didn’t either, Adam was dancing in the VIP area, a half full glass on his hand, and looking extremely good, he trimmed his beard and almost didn’t spend time with make-up. Dressing a simple white jeans e t-shirt, a green stamped shirt and his favorite boots. Sauli identified himself with the bouncer and got to the VIP area, as soon as he was up there Adam came to him. 

\- Hey! You made it! – The singer seemed a little affect by the alcohol already. 

\- Sure, am I late? Sorry. 

\- Course not, I came early, let’s talk. 

Adam was a very well-known client there, so he didn’t have difficulty to find a table for them on the second floor, away from the dance floor, an area reserved for the ones who weren’t feeling like dancing and partying, but with a great view of the whole club. 

And there they spent hours, Sauli heard much more from Adam in that chat than in the weeks that they have been seeing each other. The singer seemed relaxed, for sure, the never empty glass helped him being more willing to open himself, even though Sauli was the one who talked the most that night, sharing his life experiences and stories.  
Sauli left his seriousness off as well and told more about his life than he has ever told to anyone since he moved to the US, including the reasons for the moving: his parent’s death, the financial problems and the need for new people and a fresh air. 

\- Of course I failed, see, I’m not shy but moving to the US like this, all of a sudden, a totally different country, different culture that I barely knew…My God, what was I thinking? – Adam just nodded while asking the bartender for another round. – You are the first friend that I made and this is the first gay club that I come in LA, look at this. – He pointed to the dance floor below, replete with people dancing and walking around. – This is the American dream. – They both laughed loudly. 

\- My Gosh, Sauli, we need to hang out more, next time we go to an actual club, to dance and take some cute boys home. – Adam drank a little of the liquid in his glass.

\- Well, I’m not into the cute boys, actually, I rather the older ones, bigger ones and very experienced, so they can surprise me every time. – He said it staring at the glass in front of him, and Adam could swear that the Finnish’s cheeks were a little red. 

“Ok, that was intimate. By the way, I’m older, bigger and my sex résumé is very good, modesty a side. “ 

But before the singer could answer with a provocation, Sauli got up saying something like “I’m going to the restroom”, but, the psychologist wasn’t able to stand for more than five seconds before falling sited again. Letting out a loud “wow” and laughing of himself. 

\- Someone crossed a line here. – Adam said and got up; he also felt a little dazzle, but not enough to avoid him helping Sauli to get up. 

\- Shit, I lost my sense of limits with alcohol. 

\- Oh, baby, that’s the way I like it.

Then, Sauli went out supported on Adam, who left him inside the cab and paid it in advance ignoring Sauli’s protests. Later that night, after a shower and laid down on his huge bed, the singer thought about everything that happened the last few weeks. Thought about Sauli, and the things he said to him, in how the Finnish skin blushed after a little bit of alcohol got in his blood flow, in the way he opened a few buttons of his shirt throughout the night. Maybe, because of the rest of alcohol on his body, or only because of the fascination for that young man, Adam started to imagine how it would be if they both went out for the “hunt”. If the night was longer, if he would ever have any chance with the blonde-haired by the end of the night. These thoughts were stimulating Adam in all the right places, increasing his need to release all that, but, by now he had to do it on his own. 

That night the singer only slept after his friend texted him, telling him that he was at home and all right.


	2. Chapter 2

That Monday Adam was on his way to London, therefore he would not come for today’s session. Fortunately, he remembered warning Sauli while heading to the airport. 

"Hey, Sauli, I cant go today. I forgot to tell you Friday, but I have a trip to London. Makin business. 

Xoxo, Adam L. "

The singer’s cellphone vibrate with the answer almost instantly. 

"Hey, that’s fine. If you had told me on Friday I would have forgotten anyway." 

He laughed with the answer and typed quickly. 

"I can only imagine the dimension of your hangover the next day."

Sauli was having his breakfast near the clinic, getting ready for one more day of work about to begin, but he thought that it was worth start the day a few minutes late to keep texting with Adam. 

"Huge, very huge. What about u? Are you okay? Something to share? "

"Wow, phone sessions are included?"

The answer didn’t surprised Sauli, but he smiled while typing. 

"Actually, there is plenty of techniques for online therapy. "

"Does it mean that I don’t need to go there anymore? "

"Neither of them dispense the regular sessions. It’s only a complement and an improvement in the therapist - patient communication." 

"Look at you, Google." 

Adam sent another text right after. 

"I’m fine, I had a great weekend, so don’t worry and enjoy your time off.

;)"  
Sauli laughed at the phone and felt like a teenager. Even that he would not see Adam this week he knew that the American singer would be on his thoughts.

And so he did during the whole week, besides the distracting of work, sooner or later the naughty smile, the shifting blue eyes, the freckles spread over his body and all the small things that belong to Adam Lambert came back to the young therapist’s mind. They haven’t texted anymore that week, but Sauli knew what he was doing by the pics on his social media: Adam having fun with some friends in the capital, tasting some British tea, working with Brian May and Roger Taylor, and finally on Sunday night he saw a pic of Adam inside the plane coming back home. 

Sauli took a long time to fall asleep that night, impatient to see him again. And that, he must admit, is not a good sign. 

 

The skinny boy with tanned skin, by never been an enthusiastic of the Finnish weather, always traveling during the winter there, blonde haired and owner of a pair of beautiful eyes always made success in the Helsinki clubs. Not only by his beauty, since Sauli Koskinen has, in addition, a charming personality, intelligence and kindness towards everyone around him, so, when he found himself immerse in troubles he could not just sit back and watch his life drown. The young man left everything behind, and took the first flight to the US with the money of his parents insurance on his bank account and only a few clothes on his bag. Before he left, he visited all his friends and important people in his life, all of them wished him success and good luck, his ex- boyfriend went further and wished him a big love. 

As a psychologist, Sauli recognizes the importance of a true love in one’s life. And that a love was the exactly thing that he was missing in his new life, but, the fear of love was what made his last relationship fail, since then, he was afraid even of the possibility of loving someone again, and the consequences of it. 

But, when the caught himself giving advices for Adam not to waste chances, and not be afraid of loving again, he realized that the advice worked for him as well, the problem is: he is falling in love with Adam, and that is a risk that he cannot take. 

 

Spend a few days in London was very funny, and worked for Adam try to understand what was going on in his mind, and in his heart. Although, his mind insisted in constantly coming back to LA and to the beautiful blonde that received him every morning with a smile and open arms. 

Since he was a teenager Adam have difficulties to deal with his feelings, he is intense, whether he loves or he hates, fear and insecurity are something that he forget to feel sometimes. Now, after a few failures, it was hard to lose himself to his impulses like this again, even harder was finding someone who worth trying. Until he met Sauli, until that young Finnish show him that, maybe there is still love for a lone wolf like him. 

In one of the rehearsals with Queen, Adam got totally lost in the song, daydreaming about what to do with those feelings related to his therapist. He only realized that he wasn’t singing what he was supposed to sing when slowly everybody stopped playing. 

\- Are you ok boy? – Brian May asked, stopping playing his guitar and holding a giggle. 

\- Yeah, I’m so sorry, I got distracted. – Adam shook his head to put away the thoughts about Sauli and focus on the lyrics. 

\- You are distracted since yesterday. Is it something wrong? – The hoarse voice of Roger Taylor asked worried. 

\- No, no, it’s all good. It’s just… 

\- I see…- Brian and his drummer best friend shared a suspicious look. – Let’s take a break, fifteen minutes everybody. 

The others members of the band left the room quickly. Leaving only the trio alone. 

\- I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to make you guys waste your time. – Adam said embarrassed. 

\- It’s okay, boy. – Brian sat on a bench, supporting his guitar on his lap. 

\- Is there something you want to share with us? – Roger came from behind the drum kit and stood beside the lead singer. His words made Adam remember of Sauli again. – I don’t want to suppose, but, it looks like you’re in love. 

\- What? – He giggled, nervous and gazing the drummer. – No way. 

The two older men looked at each other, almost as if they could communicate mentally. And if they had any doubts, the singer’s answer made it clear. 

\- So, what is his name? – Brian asked after a couple minutes and Adam sighed. 

\- Sauli. 

\- Sully? – Roger raised an eyebrow. 

\- Nop, Sauli. – Adam repeated emphasizing the second part of the word. – He isn’t American. 

\- Oh, he lives abroad then? 

\- No, he lives in LA. 

\- And are you two together already? 

\- No Brian…It’s complicated…

\- Is he married? Is he in jail? Or has he killed someone? 

\- No, no and my Lord of course not. 

\- I see no reason for you two not being together, then. – Roger finished, saying, literally, what Brian would have said. 

\- He is my psychologist. 

\- Oh, and has he diagnosed you as the crazy camp that you are? – Roger said and the three man laughed loud, relieving the tense atmosphere in the room. 

\- Not yet, just a stressed lonely man. 

\- He can solve the loneliness part. I think. – Brian continued. – Well, I don’t know much of these things, and nowadays everything is different, but, one thing doesn’t change: the best persons in our lives come from the weirdest ways. 

\- Exactly. And when you less expect. The proof is…You, here. – The drummer finished. 

\- If he makes you feel good, maybe you don’t need him as a psychologist, but, more than that. – The guitar player concluded. 

Adam didn’t said anything, he just ponder about what his friends just told him. When the break was over and the other members came back, Adam had already decided what to do, and he didn’t missed a note the rest of the day. 

 

The cleaner of the clinic were about to yell at Sauli. He has always been demanding with the cleaning of his workroom, but that morning he was a pain in her ass. Even after everything cleaned and organized, he was walking around the room adjusting whatever he thought wasn’t good enough. 

Deep inside this is anxiety, Adam had confirmed his presence in today’s session and that made his day brighter. The situation of: dealing with the fact of liking Adam, but not have anything else than his friendship, made Sauli want to enjoy every moment that he might have with the singer. 

Adam walked inside radiant that day, wearing a loose jeans and a white t-shirt, he took off his cap and ruffled his hair before sitting down. 

\- Hi. – They said at the same time, smiling like two kids. 

\- How as London? – Sauli asked. 

Adam told him about the travel, the interviews and the rehearsals, without saving the details when telling about a meeting with some fans and Sauli felt his joy of talking about his Glamberts. 

Today they talked about Adam’s traumas. The deceptions and failures that happened in his life, and how that influenced the man that he is today. Fortunately, Adam doesn’t have any phobias or huge regrets about his past, but anyway, some advices about dealing with frustrations can be used.  
When they had around ten minutes left before their time is up Adam got up and started walking around the room, agitated, Sauli kept talking about some theories that he learned on college while following Adam with his eyes. However, the psychologist gave up talking about the philosophers and their theories when he realized that the vocalist was more interested on his books and CDs. 

\- Seeing something that you like? – Sauli got closer, standing behind the taller man. 

\- I had noticed before, but you have a great musical taste. 

\- My patients help me. – Adam turned around, caching the eyes of the psychologist with his gaze. – Can I give you a CD? – He asked, surprised. 

\- Yes, sure. 

\- Wow, I’ll bring one to you next week. – Sauli nodded. 

\- But can’t be one of yours. – Adam’s smile disappeared. – I’m kidding. – Sauli warned before laughing. 

\- It won’t be mine, I’m not so egocentric. Also…There’s other things that you can have from me. – Adam gave a step forward. – Better than a CD. – One more step. 

\- Like what? – Sauli felt that as closer as Adam came the more his breathing become irregular. 

\- More…Intimate things, isn’t that what you ask me every week? – One more step and now they were so close that Adam felt the Finnish breath against him. 

\- Yea… - Sauli knew what the singer was about to do, and he was confused if he should step back and not let it happen, or step forward and make it easier to the man in front of him. He picked the third option: stand still. 

\- I won’t sleep if I get out here without doing this. – Adam warned before with one hand pull Sauli closer by his scruff and lock their lips together. All the hesitation between them vanish on that moment and they kissed with passion, Sauli pulled Adam by his shoulders, wanting him closer. 

Adam’s other hand slid through the Finnish body, standing in his hip and pushing them closer, as if it was possible, the urgency of the kiss made them step away faster than they would like to search for air. Adam used the moment to change their positions, turning Sauli around and pressing him against the wall before kissing him again, even more intensely. 

Now Sauli’s hands were lost in the dark hair, and both Adam’s hands holding his hips tight, their tongues exploring each other, the shy moans and sights coming from their mouths between the kisses. 

Adam’s naughty hand started to go up through Sauli’s lean body, somehow getting inside his shirt, in that moment the phone in the room rang, making him jump back, scared. Adam smiled; Sauli could not look him in the eyes. 

\- I think my time is up. – The singer announced. – See you next week. 

He left, putting himself together on the stairs; his hair was a mess and the t-shirt ruffed , but what really shows that he had the best therapy session ever is the dumb smile on the singer’s face. 

Sauli stood in the same position that Adam left him: leaning on the wall, the lips swollen and red, his hair messed, but not more than his shirt and the scandalous phone ringing on his table. 

“I screwed up” was the only thought passing in his head. 

 

Adam stir the liquid in the saucepan with one hand, the other he used to put more salt in whatever he was trying to cook, trapped between his ear and his shoulder was his cellphone, some loud music playing in the living room and the muscular body moving along the beat. 

\- I kissed him, and I would kiss him again Kelly, you had to see his face, he will probably kick me out his schedule and never look at me again, but…- He put the saltshaker back to its place and held his phone properly, talking to him on the phone was Kelly Osbourne, his official love counselor. 

\- Yes, I know, I’m going to tell him that next week. – He waited his friend talk again. – Absolutely, I’m putting all my chips on the table now. – Another pause, Kelly was so excited with some action in her best friend love life after so long. – I hope so, Cher bless me with that, Kelly. – He threw his hands up, praising Cher. 

Even with the shocked expression on Sauli’s face after the kiss, Adam didn’t regret it, he would do it again, do it before and do it one more time if Sauli wanted, it was one of the best stolen kisses of his life, and now he could not stop thinking about what to say next week. He wanted to be honest, admit his feelings, and let Sauli knows that if he doesn’t want to be his psychologist anymore, that’s fine, but that if he gives him a chance, he can be much more than that, and he could be the one to heal Adam’s empty heart. 

Unlike the determination of the Idol, the Finnish didn’t slept very well, every time that the closed his eyes he felt the scratching of a bear against his face, then the touching of soft lips against yours, the sweet taste of Adam’s tongue, the strength of the hands on his hips pushing him against the wall of his own workroom. All that memories worked as a trigger for the desire, intensified in one place of his body. Afraid, laid down on his bed, with his head lost in thoughts, Sauli lowered his hand to the forming erection, and decided to end that situation. 

 

It was inevitable to Sauli, the guilt always followed him every time he did something wrong, and the psychological ethical code make very clear that if the relationship between therapist and patient cross the lines they have to stop seeing each other. Any way of abuse must be punished, even though it was mutual, and something that Sauli wanted since the first time that his patient walked in the clinic, he couldn’t avoid feeling like breaking the rules that he respected his entire career. 

That week was longer than usual for them; time seems to have slowed down just to torture the men that looked forward to see again. Adam to open his heart, Sauli to get out the singer’s life. 

Therapy is like a cycle in your life, and must be ended in an appropriate way, that’s what Sauli believed, and what motivated him that Monday. All that he could think about was what would happen when Adam crossed that door, with all his charisma, charm and the presence that only the singer has, just to find out that they won’t see each other again. 

Adam didn’t waste much time getting dressed, a blue t-shirt and the cap turned backwards covering his bad hair day would be enough. Besides the usual self-confidence, he had a bad feeling when he left his house to another session, and that sensation was freaking him out. Climbing the stairs without falling down was harder than ever, and opening the door to find a crestfallen Sauli sited on the couch was both a relief and a punch in this stomach, clearly, the psychologist wasn’t fine. 

\- Hey. – Adam tried to force a smile while sitting, but the Finnish barely looked up. 

\- Adam. – The accent gave him chills. - We need to talk. – He still staring the floor while saying. – What happened last week should not have happened, it was a violation of rules and I should not let you did it. 

\- You didn’t want it? – Adam tried to gaze the Finnish eyes, but he avoid it, and the older one was starting to get pissed off. – Look at me. If you gonna do this, do it looking in my eyes. – He raised his tone. – Look me in the eyes Sauli, and tell me that you didn’t want it. 

Sauli moved uncomfortable on the couch and raised his head, his eyes teary and red, and wasn’t the first time that he cried today. 

\- Of course I did. But I can’t, you are my patient, I just moved here, and I’m trying to rebuild my life Adam. I can’t screw all this up because of…Of a crush. – His voice suffocated by the tears. 

\- The problem is that I want this, Sauli. – Adam took the chance, or he confess right now, or Sauli’s guilt won’t let him listen anymore. – Look, I want you since the first time I entered here. You are amazing, boy. I can’t stop thinking about you, and everything that you did for me. 

\- You are just confused, Adam…

\- No! I’m in love with you. 

In all the things that Sauli expected to hear, this was the last one, a real feeling from Adam was beyond Sauli’s expectations, who almost didn’t believed in love anymore. Of course he feel the same, he is madly in love for weeks, by weeks the only thing going on his mind was Adam and everything that he did, still, while they were therapist and patient, he cant let himself feel such things. 

\- What? – It was the only thing that came out his mouth. 

\- Sauli Koskinen, I am crazy in love about you. Everything that you did for me made me believe that there is someone special for me out there, and, I am in front of this someone right now. 

\- But, the therapy…

\- Fuck the therapy; you can be much more than my psychologist… If you want. 

\- Adam, I don’t have an answer for this. – The tears came back to the dark blue eyes, and this time Sauli didn’t held them. Adam was confused, yet he understands that the younger man needs some time to think about it. 

That’s why he got up. He had said everything that he went there to say, the reaction of Sauli or reciprocity of the feeling wasn’t a certain, as always his conscience was clear and he regretted nothing. Before leaving, he looked over his shoulder to Sauli, who still crying in silence gazing the floor. 

\- You have my number. 

These were his last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a lot of drama in this one. 
> 
> I will post the last one asap. 
> 
> thank you all.


	3. Chapter 3

The following days were a torture for both men, Sauli suffers immensely, blaming himself for being so coward, not having strength enough to correspond Adam’s feelings, and had disappointed his only friend. In the other hand, Adam was trying to get over it and accept that he would have to forget Sauli, and no longer talk to him, see him or touch him. Just the idea was a shoot in his heart; Sauli was the first one in a long time to remind him that he has a heart, and what for? To fail even before anything that could happen between them started. All because of his job, damn time that he decided to go to the psychologist.

“THE JOB! That’s it!” 

The singer had an epiphany, it was clear like water now: Sauli’s reaction was because he was during his work time, in that moment they were patient and therapist, and the biggest fear of that little Finnish was to screw up his career. At the bar, a couple weeks ago, Sauli was a completely different person, and that is who that Adam needs. 

Alter all, there is still people in this world that worth a second chance. 

 

The existence of overtime in psychology is very normal, you never know when someone doing treatment can have a breakdown and need someone to talk immediately, and sometimes listening to someone during an emotional crisis can save a life. Sauli is not used to work overtime, but, he likes to schedule appointments whenever is better to his patients, this way he can attended everyone. Of course, work during a Friday night is not his idea of a perfect weekend. The truth is that lately, besides working, the only thing that he has been doing is blaming himself and curse the day that a certain singer walked through his door. 

For a moment, the wondered if he should go out and have a couple drinks to forget his problems, but he remembered that the only bar that he knew was the one that Adam took him, and he started to think about the vocalist again. 

Defeated, Sauli put his files inside the drawer of his table, his last patient left a few minutes ago, and he decided to stay for a while, even though he was alone in the clinic. 

His plans of loneliness and self-blaming were interrupted when a white Bentley parked in front of the house, seconds later a breathless Adam Lambert pushed his door, catching Sauli by surprise. 

\- Adam? – The dim lights of the room were only enough to see the silhouette of the man who has been on his thoughts in the last few weeks. – What happened? 

\- What happened? – He repeated. – Happened that I did not gave up on you! – Sauli looked down. – Don’t you dare not to look at me. –The taller man got closer stopping walking when the table was the only thing between them. Face to face, he supported his arms on the table and Sauli looked up to his eyes. 

\- Adam, please…Try to see my side, I…Want you, but. – Adam interrupted:

\- I know I got the whole therapy reason. But you are not my therapist anymore you boring Finnish follower of the rules. I’ll end the contract and whatever else it takes. 

A part of Sauli was sad, is always disappointing to miss a patient, but, in this case the Finnish eyes brighten when he understood what that meant. 

\- So you came here to…

\- To inform you that, we are just friends now, nothing else. – Adam stepped back and crossed his arms in front of his chest before giving his best smile. – Boy, you worth it, let me do the same for you. 

\- You can do me whatever you want. – For the first time in days, an honest smile formed in his lips, without waiting a second call the singer came to Sauli in two steps and pulled him from his chair. They shared a look before sharing a kiss. 

Days after their first kiss, right there at the same room, they were again, their bodies closer, their hands exploring free, but this time with no shame, no guilt, and no fear. Just anxiety and passion. Finally, the singer felt like his life could be complete, and Sauli felt that his destiny pushed him exactly where he should be, in Adam’s arms. 

The kisses weren’t enough, so Adam traced a way with his lips over Sauli’s chin and neck, finding a spot there that when stimulated made the hand, tangled in his dark hair, pulled it harder. 

They were about to fall on the floor if they continue in this position, using a little strength Adam led them to the table, throwing everything that was on it on the floor, and sited Sauli on it, standing between his legs and continued kissing, licking and biting the Finnish’s neck. 

They gaze at each other when Sauli pushed Adam away, the confusion of a minutes before replaced by desire, Adam’s eyes were grey and Sauli’s so dark as the bottom of the ocean. 

\- Take this shirt off. – The psychologist said while trapping his legs on his waist. And the singer started to unbutton his black shirt. 

Once free of the shirt; Sauli pulled him back, they sighed with the proximity of their bodies, his tongue invading the singer’s mouth with no request, the hands scratching the bare freckled back. 

\- Your turn. – The singer’s voice went out hoarse, begging for more contact wihle the stepped away from the kiss to help Sauli with the buttons of his brown shirt. 

As much contact they have, more they needed, when he realized Sauli was laying down on his table, Adam’s hot body above him, the soft skin and the scratch of his body hair making his senses mad. He believed that was the best feeling on the world, until Adam’s crotch rub his, and make them both moan. 

\- Jesus… - Sauli guide his hands to Adam’s butt and pulled him, searching a friction, rubbing or anything. 

\- You can call it Glambert. – The singer stopped kissing the other’s neck to raise himself and look Sauli in the eyes, supporting his elbows on the sides of Sauli’s head; he blinked one eye before chuckling. 

\- Shut up. 

\- Make me. 

Sauli kissed him again, and one more time, and another one. Until he lost the count of how many times his lips touched Adam’s lips, neck, shoulders, biceps and all that made his craving increase. 

Adam lifted himself, standing up and admiring the lean body of his lover/psychologist. 

\- You are gorgeous. – He whispered before touching Sauli’s chest, just using the tip of his fingers, tracing every line of muscle, circling the hard nipples, and going down, caressing every part of the abdomen until find a small track of almost white hair that guide to his crotch. Before Adam get there Sauli was already moaning and saying all kind of things in Finnish and English. 

Adam didn’t asked, just unbuttoned the pants of the smaller man, and struggled a little with the zipper before pulling I down, Sauli helped by raising his hip from the table. Adam tossed the pants on the floor without looking, after all his eyes were busier with the black boxers of Sauli, specifically with the bulge inside of it. Biting his lip Adam came back to his position upon the Finnish, but before he took off his own pants and threw then on the floor with theirs shoes, gone long ago, and other pieces of clothes. 

Again on his hands and knees above the blonde Adam felt the shaking hands pulling him down, the contact almost full skin to skin made them moan, their connection were indescribable, it didn’t look like it was their first time, even with the anxiety, they had a knowledge of each other’s bodies and were and how to touch. 

When the erections collided, even though cover by the underwear, Adam couldn’t avoid moaning louder, and Sauli bit the singer’s shoulder with fierce. 

Adam started to move, creating a delicious friction for them, already high on desire. 

\- Let me touch you. – The singer said before putting his hands between their bodies, reaching Sauli’s cock and pulling it out the boxers, making the therapist moan loud. 

Sauli did the same, with his small hands he caressed the singer’s whole body before reaching his underwear, at the same time Adam started moving his hand on him he pulled the singer’s briefs down. They helped each other to get free of the last piece of fabric in their bodies, and then their contact was full skin to skin. 

After this, there were no more walls among them, no more insecurities. Adam touched the whole body of Sauli, masturbate him and rubbed his own dick against his, making his moans and sighs even louder. Sauli let himself be cared by the older, but responded with kisses, bites, hickeys and pulls of hair. 

The singer’s back were red with the scratches and wet of trails of sweat, his legs trembling, his breath irregular, the muscles stretching with the effort. Both lost on a wave of pleasure while their hands worked on their cocks. They didn’t need much more than that by now, they are learning about each other yet, and after tonight, they have the whole time of the world. Their glance at each other when Sauli whispered. 

\- I’m close, very close. 

\- Me too. 

The table creaked and shake with all that movement on it, the veins on Adam’s neck were clearly visible and Sauli held his head back with his eyelids heavy, the orgasm formed and took them both, with louder moans and squeezes of the tired hands, from the repetitive movement, they surrender to pleasure. 

Adam’s weak body laid on Sauli, receiving a hug from him. 

A few seconds passed, or minutes, hours, they didn’t know, until Sauli say with a low voice:

\- There is a box of tissues somewhere on the floor. They were here before you…You know. – The singer smiled and got up with tremble legs, reaching the box on the floor and using some tissues to clean Sauli’s body before cleaning his own. Once cleaned he sat on the chair and admire the naked body of the boy in front of him. 

\- Now I’m going to sit everyday where you sat naked. 

\- And gonna work on the table that we had sex. 

They laughed loud. 

\- And now?

\- Now I think we should continue in my house, after a good dinner...Or before we continue this and later we can have dinner. You chose. 

Sauli gave him a nasty smile. 

\- Not this. I mean us… - Sauli still laid down, his head turned facing his ex-patient, both wearing a post orgasm dumb smile.

\- Well, I still in love with you. 

\- And I’m in love with you too. 

\- I’ll talk to my manager, cancel everything with the clinic, and then we’re gonna be free and you with no guilt. – Sauli nodded. – And finally, you can be more than a friend. 

\- Great idea. – Sauli smiled and got up searching for his clothes. 

 

A few months later…

Many couples stay days or weeks in that ecstasy of new relationship, Adam and Sauli were feeling like this for months already, letting themselves being silly and loving with each other. In this moment, Adam observed his boyfriend laid on his naked chest, with one finger he caressed the soft cheek, and the other hand playing with the blonde curls. 

\- I’m gonna have to recommend you to do therapy if you keep staring at me like that. - The Finnish smiled, opening his eyes. 

\- It’s better not, last time I got in one of those clinics I went out of there with a new boyfriend. – Adam received a light slap on the side of his body. 

The true is that the best therapy that Adam ever had was meeting Sauli. His career still very good, he was looking forward for the new tour and showing the new songs for the fans, and now his personal life was just as good. Since they solved their situation Adam didn’t stressed out with daily problems anymore, and he stopped smoking too, actually he even started a healthier diet and go to the gym more often. However the drinking…Well, Sauli gave him a bottle of homemade tequila recently, and he is still Adam Lambert, God forbid that he changes completely.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this, for all the kudos and comments too, you are the best <3


End file.
